Anniversary
by Skullenko
Summary: Tiffany and her date have car troubles. What will happen? Oneshot.


AN: Hello! I am very excited to write this ONESHOT! I yelled oneshot because I keep getting notes on when I'm going to update them. Anyway, I've had this idea for awhile, so enjoy. I hope you get this at the end.

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Childs Play or Chucky.

It was a dark and stormy night. I know people say that a lot, but in this case it was true. Tiffany would be truly blind if it weren't for all the headlights and the glare from the movie screen. Tiffany watched the movie unblinking, only moving to slightly flinch when something jarring happened.

A scream tore through the night followed by yelling and laughing from the audience.

Tiffany snickered, the movie was supposed to be the scariest of the season. Honestly, Friday the 13th wasn't all it was cracked up to be (AN: I chose that because I just watched it. You must watch it. Don't own.).

"Great movie, huh babe?"

Tiffany turned to smile at her companion. Stewart Rodgers, the coolest senior in the school. He'd been trying to get a date with the busty blonde since the start of the school year.

"Honestly, it's pretty meh. I really prefer Rosemary's Baby. There's something about just a bunch of chicks in underwear just doesn't really scream 'Scary' to me."

Stewart grinned, "I think it's pretty hot."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and kept watching. An innocent teen was getting murdered when she heard it. The sound of metal on metal in the back of the car. Tiffany frowned.

"Stew, do you hear something?"

"Ah babe, it's probably just some punks in the next car."

She kept frowning. The drive-in wasn't exactly packed and the couple in the next car over didn't seem like they'd be coming out anytime soon. She shrugged it off and kept watching.

About five minutes later, Tiffany felt Stewart's arm tugging her a little closer. His lips pressed to the side of her face. Tiffany shut her eyes and tried not to grimace. She started kissing him back.

This was all because of him.

30 minutes later, the movie was over and Stewart was driving them home through the dark. Tiffany was glaring out the movie as trees flicked by. She was still seriously peeved, as she had been when Stewart had picked her up earlier that night. Stewart kept stealing glances at her.

"So. Why did you finally agree to go out with me?"

His answer didn't arrive, because at that point the car started grunting and sputtering. Stewart frowned and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the..?" He looked at the dash. His eyes widened. "How are we out of gas?! I filled up before I came to get you!" Stewart shot her an apologetic glance.

Tiffany glared, "So, the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"Never fear! My dad always keeps extra gas in the back." He smiled triumphantly at avoiding a potentially awkward situation and got out. Tiffany watched him thru the car windows.

"HEY! Can you pop the trunk?"

She reached over and pulled the lever, before feeling the trunk swing up. He was back there for about five minutes before walking back to the driver seat.

"What's up?"

"It's….gone. I could've sworn it was back there!"

Tiffany sighed, "So now what? We left 10 minutes ago, it'll take us forever to get to the next town!"

Stewart stayed quiet for a moment before declaring, "No! I shall go alone! You wait here fair damsel, I will return in a jiffy!" He sent her a lopsided grin before jumping out of the car, "Don't open the door for anyone. Try to go in the back and hide."

"Whatever." And then he was gone.

Tiffany sighed. This really was the worst day ever! She started to climb into the back, might as well get some sleep. The pounding rain lulled her to sleep.

When she later woke up, it was no longer raining. She frowned, Stewart still had not returned. Had he actually left her here?! She huffed and checked her watch. 2 am. When had he left?

Drip.

?

Drip.

Hadn't it stopped raining?

Drip.

Man, they had parked under some trees! The trees were still dripping. It was annoying as-

Drip.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Drip.

Tiffany glared thru the car window. At the end of all of this somebody was going to die.

Drip!

That's it! Tiffany couldn't take it anymore! It didn't matter that she was completely alone, that it was pitch dark and cold, or even that she was 30 minutes away from her house by car. She was leaving!

Drip.

Tiffany wrenched the door open and started walking. She hadn't gone 5 feet before realizing she'd left her purse in the car. She spun around on her heel and faced one of the biggest surprises of her life.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Tiffany's mouth dropped open and she transformed into the best mask of fear ever. She staggered back, her eyes wide, small shrieks emanated from her throat.

Drip.

Stewart hung from a branch over the car. His slit throat dripping blood on the roof of the car.

Drip.

Tiffany gulped down air, trying to calm down. She shook. What to do?

Drip.

Tiffany was no stranger to murder. But she certainly wasn't on the receiving end (and to be truthful, not on the giving end as much either). She looked around. It would be dumb to wander thru the forest alone, but to stay in the car like a sitting duck? That would be dumb as well!

Drip.

How long had he been there?

Drip.

Was the killer still around?

Drip.

What to do?!

Drip.

_SHRREEEEEEEIIIIIK!_

Two rough hands covered her mouth, shoving her towards the car. She bit down hard, earning a grunt from her attacker and he dropped his hands.

Drip.

She spun on her heel.

Drip.

And gasped.

Drip.

"SURPRISE!"

Drip.

The smiling, proud face of Charles Lee Ray met her. Tiffany stared in shock before lashing out and slapping him.

"CHARLES! What the hell?"

He kept smiling, "Babe, I know you were pissed at me! So I got you this!"

"A HEART ATTACK?!"

"No, better!" He smirked, "An urban legend!" He smiled at her confused face, "Come on! Don't you get it! The one where the car breaks down and the boyfriend dies! Come on, you love this stuff!"

Tiffany still stared at him in shock.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry babe, I thought this would make up for it."

"It. _Doesn't_."

"What do you want me to do? I followed you guys, stole gas, and broke into the trunk to make sure I got you this! You love this shit!"

Tiffany still glared.

He grit his teeth. "What. Do. You. _Want from me?_"

"An apology!"

"YOU want an apology from ME?! I'm the one who had to watch my girlfriend making out with the school d-bag!" He met her unrelenting gaze and cracked, "Fine. I'm sorry I killed your boy toy. You happy?! The fucker deserved it anyway."

"Not for that."

He glared at her, "You've made me go soft Tiff. Fine. I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary."

Tiffany stared a moment before smirking, "See? Was that so hard?"

"Getting the bastard in the tree was."

Tiffany giggled before reaching up and grabbing a hold of Chucky's ears. She pulled his head an inch away from hers and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Chucky."

"You too Tiff."

And they kissed.

AN: Dawwwwwww! I got that from an actual urban legend/scary story. Freakin' love those things. That's the longest oneshot I've written I think!

Chucky: Review!

Stewart: *gurgle*

Tiffany: *giggle*


End file.
